


Jealous?

by justforlarry



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Bottom Louis, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Jealous Louis, M/M, My First Fanfic, Smut, Top Harry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-29
Updated: 2014-03-29
Packaged: 2018-01-17 11:12:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1385491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justforlarry/pseuds/justforlarry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For this prompt "hi :) can you write a larry oneshot where harry and louis are secretly in love and one day harry invites a girl for dinner and constantly flirts with her to make louis jealous. And louis gets so pissed so he tells her to go and after that harry and louis fight and then they just have sex."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Jealous?

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first Fanfic! I hope you like it!

Louis and Harry were snuggled up on the couch pretending to watch the telly. Louis could feel Harry’s warm puffs of breath hit his neck and his warm strong arms wrapped around him as he spooned him from behind. 

 

“Lou?” Harry whispered into Louis’ ear.

 

Louis made a content sigh as he snuggled back into to harry. “Hmm?” he replied.

 

Harry let out another puff of breath before he said “I’ve gotta run something by you.”

 

Louis turned in Harry’s arms, poking Harry’s chest with his nose. “What ‘sit” Louis mumbled into Harry’s shirt.

 

Harry chuckled lightly and started carding his fingers through Louis’ hair as he said “Well I have been seeing this girl of late and I want you to meet her.” 

 

Louis could feel his heart stop beating and his body go rigid as he looked up into Harry’s crystal green eyes. A girl? He wants Louis to meet a girl? But he never brings girls home. What’s so special about this girl? Hundreds of more question ran through Louis’ mind. 

 

“Lou?” Harry prompted gently, nudging him softly with his foot.

 

“A girl?” Louis asked dumbly.

 

Harry smiles. “Yeah, I was thinking I could ask Zoey over for dinner and a movie and I could make my chicken fajitas. Zoey loves my chicken fajitas.” Harry rambled on.

 

“Ermm …. Sure Haz. I’d love to meet her” Louis lied. Harry beamed at him, dimples poking out of his cheeks. Louis restrained himself from poking them. 

 

“Great she will be here tomorrow night at around 6 p.m.” Harry said excitedly jumping up off the couch leaving Louis’ body cold.

 

‘How am I going to survive tomorrow?’ Louis thought to himself.

 

~

 

Harry walked to his bedroom leaving a hopefully stunned and confused Louis behind. Harry’s plan was simple: He had to make Louis jealous.

 

He (Niall) came up with the plan a few days before when he while lounged on Niall’s sofa ranting about how Louis doesn’t notice him and how much he loves him.

 

“Mate if you want him to notice you so bad why don’t you just make him jealous?” Niall said exasperated. 

 

“What? Jealous?” Harry asked dumbly.

 

Niall rolled his eyes. “Just find a girl, like a really hot girl, and have her pretend to be your girlfriend. Be all flirty with her in front of Louis and then BAM you’ve got yourself a boyfriend” Niall said with a curt nod then stuffed some crisps into his mouth.

 

Harry was thinking. This could actually work. “Niall you are brilliant!” Harry yelled. Niall simply nodded his head while shoving more food into his mouth. Harry thought for another second, then asked “But what girl would I pretend to date?”

 

Niall thought for a second then wiped his greasy hands on his joggers and pulled out his phone and started scrolling through it. “This girl named Zoey is an aspiring model and would probably love to get some publicity by going on a date with you mate” Niall said.

 

Harry nodded his head taking in the information. “Give me her number and I will give her a ring.” Harry said dialing the number into his phone.

 

This better get Louis’ attention or Harry doesn’t know what he would do.

 

~

 

Louis wakes up the next morning to the sun shining bright in his eyes. With a groan he turns over and pulls the duvet higher so it’s tucked under his chin. With tired eyes Louis looks at the clock on his night table that flashes in bright red that its 10:39 a.m.

 

Louis shuts his eyes again and thinks about how he got no sleep last night. He thought of so many different scenarios for tonight. Like Harry and Zoey could completely ignore him or even worse make him a third wheel. They could make out all the time leaving Louis to stare helplessly. Zoey could be a complete bitch and make fun of Louis for being in love with her boyfriend. Thinking of this again makes Louis shudder.

 

He gets up out of bed to go to the connected bathroom in his room. After a quick wee he heads down the stairs to the kitchen in his plaid pajama pants and sweatshirt (that might be Harry’s but whatever). 

 

As Louis walks into the kitchen he can see a shirtless Harry fussing around with some pans. His back is toward Louis, so he takes a second to ogle at the taunt muscles in his back and broad shoulders. Louis lets out an audible sigh and Harry turns around at his place at the stove.

 

“Morning Lou. Hungry?” Harry asks while smirking as Louis blushes red.

 

“Yeah, uhm what are you making?” Louis asks while trying to keep his eyes locked with Harry’s instead of drifting over his tattooed and muscular body.

 

“Just some eggs and toast” Harry says while walking over to take the toast out of the toaster and on plates along with the eggs.

 

They both move to sit at the table in their kitchen instead of the much larger one in the dining room. Louis starts to silently eat as he tries to think of a way to not be awkward.

 

“Umm are you excited for Zoey to come over today?” Louis asks timidly while shoving some eggs into his mouth.

 

Harry smiles. “Yeah! I can’t wait for you to meet her Lou. She’s really great. You’ll love her.” Harry says looking into Louis’ eyes.

 

“Right” Louis says and that’s it. They finish eating silently and Louis puts his plate into the sink and heads back upstairs to the bathroom to shower.

 

~

 

By the time 6:00 comes around Louis feels like his stomach is one big knot. He spent about 2 hours trying to pick out what he was going to wear. He wanted to look good, better than good. He did not want this girl to look better than him. So he finally settled on a white scoop neck t-shirt, with the print of some lady on it, that showed off his collarbones and tattoos quite nicely and some tight black skinny jeans that showed of his bum.

 

To get through the night Louis had to be confident. So when he strolled downstairs and saw harry at the stove in his usual tight, black jeans and blue shirt he did not stare.

 

Instead he simply said “Smells good Haz.”

 

Harry turns around and is about to say something in reply when the doorbell rings. 

 

Harry smiles, “Be right back” he says as he walks swiftly to the door.

 

When Harry comes back it’s with a girl who has auburn hair and hazel eyes with a bit too much makeup. She is wearing shorts that show off her tan legs and a short sleeve top that showed a bit too much boob. 

 

Louis walks forward and holds out his hand. He can do this. “Hello, you must be Zoey. It’s nice to meet you.” Louis lied as he eyed Harry’s hand which was sitting on her hip.

 

Zoey looked at his hand for a second be for shaking it and replying “It’s nice to meet you to Louis.”

 

Louis just stared at her for a few seconds before Harry finally spoke for the first time since his new girlfriend’s revival. “Well I have to finish cooking. Lou do you want to set the table for me?” Harry asked as he took Zoey’s hand in his leading her to the kitchen.

 

Louis followed them and he could see Harry whispering in his ear making her giggle as he moved his hand to sit lightly on her bum. Louis rolled his eyes as he started to get plates for the table.

 

~

 

Dinner was horrible Harry and Zoey played footsie under the table the whole time and halfway through Zoey thought it was okay to sit on Harry’s lap and feed him the rest of his food. This made it hard for Louis to actually talk to either of them so he finished his fajitas awkwardly.

 

When Harry and Zoey deemed themselves finished with dinner Harry suggested everyone go watch a movie. Harry said since Zoey was the guest she could pick the movie. Louis rolled his eyes again as Zoey picked Pitch Perfect from their vast array of movies.

 

About half way through the movie Harry and Zoey started kissing and Louis was left watching the movie by himself. When it got just a bit too awkward Louis excused himself to the bathroom. He walked in and locked the door. Louis looked at himself in the mirror and splashed some cold water on his face and let out a few breaths. It didn't help with the rage he felt inside him. Seeing Harry with some wannabe model made him furious. She was probably using him to get famous! 

 

With that he dried off his face and walked out the bathroom rage pumping through his veins. When he walked into the dimly lit living room he saw red. Zoey was straddling Harry and grinding into his crouch. Harry had his hands on her bum as his eyes were locked on Louis.

 

Louis let out a groan in frustration that made Zoey jump back off Harry. She at least had the decency to look a bit shameful but Louis didn't care.

 

“Get out!” Louis said through gritted teeth.

 

She looked shocked to say the least.

 

“GET OUT!” Louis yelled.

 

Zoey quickly left without as much as saying goodbye to Harry. 

 

“What the FUCK was that!” Harry yelled getting up and walking over to Louis.

 

“Well sorry I didn't want to see you fuck right in front of me!” Louis yelled back getting close to Harry.

 

“Come off it Lou! I know you want me and you couldn't stand to see anyone with me.” Harry said walking Louis backward until his back hit the wall with a thud.

 

They were close now. They both leaned in at the same time and were just breathing into each other’s mouths. Then Harry slammed his lips onto Louis.

 

Their mouths were fighting for dominance as Louis slipped his tongue into Harry’s mouth. Harry bit lightly on Louis’ lip making him moan.

 

“Do you want this Lou?” Harry said.

 

“Yes” Louis whined out rutting his hips up trying to find some friction.

 

Harry moved his hands down to Louis’ bum and squeezed it before taking his hand and tugging him upstairs.

 

“I’m gonna fuck you so good Lou you won’t be able to walk right for days” Harry said pushing Louis down onto Harry’s bed.

 

Louis whimpered. “Yes, Please” 

 

“Look at you begging for my cock Lou. Do you want my cock baby?” Harry asked Louis as he took off both of their shirts and pants leaving the boys in only the underwear. 

 

“Harry, fuck me. Please” Louis begged taking off his and Harry’s underwear. There now both naked.

 

Harry got up and went to his bathroom and a second later came back with a bottle of lube and a condom. Louis groaned in anticipation and spread his legs for Harry to sit in-between them. Harry lubed up a couple of fingers and tossed the lube to his side. Harry circled Louis’ rim with his finger before finally pushing in.

 

Louis body jerks on forward pushing the finger in more. “Harry” Louis moans out. “Another”

 

Harry quickly adds another finger and starts pumping and scissoring his finger in and out of Louis’ hole causing moans to fall out of the older boy’s mouth.

 

After another moment Harry adds a third finger and Louis starts to grind back onto it.

 

“Harry fuck me already” Louis whines grinding on the three digits inside him.

 

Harry nods his head and takes the finger out of the boy below him and goes to put the condom on his hard dick.

 

“No let me” Louis says as he sits up. Harry hands him over the condom. Louis rips it open and takes it out of the packet. He looks in Harry’s eyes for a second then looks down at his angry cock and pumps it a few times. Harry moans at the feeling of Louis’ small hands on him. Louis puts the condom on him than grabs the lube and puts it over his cock before laying back down and spreading his legs open.

 

Harry crawls back over Louis and grabs ahold of himself before lining himself up with Louis’ hole. Harry looks into Louis’ eyes for a second asking for permission by raising his eyebrows. Louis nods his head and that’s all Harry needs before he is pushing into Louis’ tight heat.

 

Harry lets out a loud groan as he bottoms out in Louis. Louis’ face is screwed up in pain and he lets out a few huffs of breath and tells Harry to move.

 

Harry slowly pushes in and out of Louis working up a steady pace moans spewing out of his mouth. Louis let out a loud moan when Harry hit a bundle of nerves deep within him.

 

“Harry, again again” Louis moaned pushing back on to Harry. Harry continuously pounded into Louis’ prostate. Louis grabbed onto Harry’s broad shoulder above him. “Harry I’m gonna come” Louis said sweat trickling down his forehead.

 

“Come for me Lou.” Harry grunted. That’s all Louis needed for him to come untouched all over him and Harry.

 

Harry pounded into Louis a few more times. “Louis!” Harry yelled as he came deep inside Louis.

 

Both boys’ thrusts slowed down to a stop and Harry slowly slipped out of Louis. Pulling off the condom, tying it and discarding it in the rubbish bin Harry got up and went to the bathroom. When he came back he gently wiped the drying come of his and Louis’ stomach. When he finished he threw flannel on the floor and picked Louis up and put him under the blankets. Harry wrapped his arms around Louis and kissed his cheek.

 

“Lou?” Harry asked.

 

“Yeah Haz” Louis replied opening his tired blue eyes to stare at Harry.

 

“Will you be my boyfriend?” Harry asked nervously, chewing on his bottom lip.

 

Louis smiled sweetly. “I would love to” Louis said kissing Harry on the lips.

 

“Oh and Lou?” Harry asked again, dimples popping out of his cheek.

 

“What Haz?” Louis said as he poked one of Harry’s dimples.

 

Harry grabbed Louis’ finger and kissed it. “I Love You.”

 

Louis’ heart warmed and he could feel his cheeks heat up in a blush. “I Love You Too.”

 

And with that both of the boys fell asleep in each other’s arms thinking of what the future held for them.


End file.
